The present invention relates generally to sterilizing agents and disinfectants, insecticides and pesticides and methods for extermination and control of undesirable living organisms. More particularly, the present invention is a novel compound and method for sterilizing and disinfecting materials, in particular raw cut foods and meats, cutting and processing and handling surfaces and related.
Presently, much is known about capsicum. A current internet site located on the world wide web at http://chileheads.netimages.com/provides a great deal of background information. Peppers are members of the genus Capsicum, and the family Solanaceae, which include eggplant and tomatoes. The name Capsicum comes from the Greek kapto, which means xe2x80x9cto bitexe2x80x9d.
It is estimated that there are at least 26 species of peppers categorized at present, most of which are found in the wild. There are five species of domesticated peppers: (1) annuum, from xe2x80x9cannual; this includes most of the common peppers found in markets including bell peppers, jalapexc3x1os and New Mexican; (2) baccatum, from xe2x80x9cberry-likexe2x80x9d; these are the aji peppers found commonly in South America; (3) chinense, meaning xe2x80x9cfrom Chinaxe2x80x9d; this includes the famous habanero, Scotch Bonnets, etc.; (4) frutescens, meaning xe2x80x9cbrushyxe2x80x9d and are the tabasco peppers; and (5) pubescens, from xe2x80x9chairyxe2x80x9d; these are the South American rocoto peppers. References to annuum species often include the pod type. Due to easy inbreeding between annuum, chinense and frutescens, there are hundreds of different varieties found throughout the world. All peppers originated in the New World. The origin seems to be in the area of Bolivia and Paraguay in South America. Wild peppers were spread by birds, who are apparently unaffected by the heat of the fruit.
Many varieties of the Capsicum species are not hot, or pungent. Most paprikas grown in Europe and bell peppers grown in the US have little or no pungency. These varieties are used fresh, or often used to color other foods. The wilder varieties, on the other hand, range from mildly to extremely pungent. This is entirely due to the substance capsaicin, or, actually, a group of similar substances called capsaicinoids. Pure capsaicin, or 8-methyl-n-vanillyl-6-nonenamide, is a whitish powder which is soluble in alcohol but insoluble in cold water, which is why drinking water to help alleviate the burning won""t work. The capsaicinoids are unique compared to other xe2x80x9cspicyxe2x80x9d substances such as mustard oil (zingerone and allyl isothiocyanate), black pepper (piperine) and ginger (gingerol) in that capsaicin causes a long-lasting selective desensitization to the irritant pain by repeated doses of a low concentration or a single high concentration dose.
The use of capsicum in an aqueous solution for exterminating termites is completely unknown.
Numerous other uses for chile peppers have been patented. U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,708 teaches an aerosol lachrymator formulation having all natural pepper extracts as the active ingredients. The lachrymator formulations are useful in self-defense devices. The formulations are non-toxic and have a broader spectrum of activity than man-made lachrymators. These aerosol formulations rely on a carbon dioxide propellant.
Numerous applications of capsicum for medicinal or therapeutic purposes, such as in cough drop formulations, analgesics, thermo slimming cosmetic compositions, ache and pain compounds and arthritis compositions are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,980,169, 4,931,277, 4,702,916, 4,795,638, 4,592,912 and 4,271,154. These applications are unrelated to the present invention.
Numerous applications include the use of capsicum to discourage growth of living organisms. U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,380 teaches a covering material for underwater objects such as boat hulls or water intake pipes. The covering includes a waterproof coating such as adhesive or paint containing capsicum derivatives such as cayenne pepper or oleoresin capsicum, with the coating applied to the outer surface of the object to be protected, to repel marine organisms which might otherwise attach themselves to the object.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,599,803 and 5,525,597 teach insecticidal compositions, comprising normally-employed insecticides but comprising also an effective activity-enhancing amount of capsaicin or other capsaicinoid, especially in the form of capsicum, which exhibit synergistic effects against numerous insects, including especially bud worms, boll worms, cabbage loopers, army worms, beet army worms, and beetles, and are especially effective on cotton, soybeans, common garden vegetables, and flowers, when sprayed on the insect or its habitat, especially as an aqueous solution, suspension, or emulsion. Larger crop stands may be effectively treated by aerial spraying from the usual crop-dusting airplane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,779 teaches biocidal proteins capable of isolation from seeds have been characterized. The proteins have an amino acid sequence containing the common cysteine/glycine domain of Chitin-binding Plant Proteins but show substantially better activity against pathogenic fungi, a higher ratio of basic amino acids to acidic amino acids, and/or antifungal activity which results in increased hyphal branching. Antimicrobial proteins isolated from Amaranthus, Capsicum, Briza and related species are provided. The proteins show a wide range of antifungal activity and are active against Gram-positive bacteria. DNA encoding the proteins may be isolated and incorporated into vectors. Plants may be transformed with this DNA. The proteins find agricultural or pharmaceutical application as antifungal or antibacterial agents. Transgenic plants expressing the protein will show increased disease resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,708 teaches a composition and method for spraying an area to inhibit web growth and discourage spiders, other insects or the like from returning to the sprayed area. The solution includes liquid soap that is blended with oil of anise and coriander oil. Capsicum is then added and completely blended in the soap mixture. The mixture is blended with an acetic acid solution to form the solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,304 teaches a composition for repelling birds, the composition having as active ingredients finely divided dried pepper from pungent fruits of plants of the genus Capsicum and finely divided dried garlic and typically being diluted by inert, finely divided mineral material or water for application to the earth surface or to growing plants to repel birds given to eating seeds, plants, vegetables, and fruits.
With regard to the prior art teaching the use of capsicum as an adjunct ingredient to an insecticidal composition, all of these compositions include the use of other, toxic, non-capsicum based chemicals. The use of capsicum therein is as an adjunct, not as a replacement. The use of a solution of capsicum alone in water is neither taught nor suggested in any of the relevant prior art available.
In the generally well known and accepted prior art for extermination of termites and other insect infestations, little is known regarding the availability of safe, efficacious and non-toxic to humans formulations or methods. Methyl bromide is a common chemical which does damage to the ozone layer, is volatile and is very toxic to humans. The gas or liquid is injected directly into soil for extermination of, for example, undesirable crop insects. At present, however, the use of methyl bromide is being discontinued due to changes in the law. However, other chemicals also have similar drawbacksxe2x80x94they are either damaging to the environment or are toxic to humans, or any combination of the two.
One non-chemical approach to termite extermination is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,199 issued Nov. 24, 1992 to Tallon. This invention concerns a non-toxic method of exterminating dry wood termites, fleas, roaches, ants, weevils and the like by utilizing an inert freezing liquid such as liquid nitrogen as the killing agent. The liquid nitrogen is inserted so as to envelop the colony of objectionable organisms until the environment is reduced to a temperature of at least zero degrees Fahrenheit and maintained at that temperature for between 2 to 5 minutes. Unfortunately, this method requires transportation of heavy, compressed gas-type cylinders for containing the freezing cryogenic liquid. Furthermore, the use of such materials is not only expensive but dangerous, and an accident operating the tanks and transfer equipment can cause significant bodily injury to operators and others.
Thus, while it is known that capsicum and pepper-extract containing formulations exhibit properties which repel animals such as ocean crustaceans, crop and plant insects, birds, etc., there is no reference in the prior art to the use of such formulations for exterminating termites or for clearing existing insect and pest infestations from soil or structures.
One of the drawbacks of using aqueous solutions is that they can create splashes, leaks, vapors, steam if heated, fogs or sprays. Handling such materials can be dangerous, difficult, and may require certain equipment including special containers, special pouring and mixing techniques or equipment, specialized protective clothing, for workers, etc. It would be desirable to provide a liquid insecticidal or pesticidal composition which comprises capsicum as the active killing agent along without the drawbacks described above.
As is well known, the use of toxic chemicals to control insects for agricultural purposes causes damage and pollution of the environment. Certain chemicals have become heavily controlled or banned altogether due to the impact on the environment, due to their impact on infants, children and other humans, etc. Dursban (TM), a common and well-known chemical is currently undergoing legislative review, and its future and further use is questionable. Therefore, it is desirable to develop an alternative to Dursban or other chemicals which have a lasting, negative impact on the environment.
In general, the use of chemicals in food processing plants, slaughterhouses and meat processing plants for disinfecting cut animals, ut meat portions, cutting blades, equipment and handling surfaces, etc., is very important. It is important to use chemicals that sterilize and/or disinfect the vegetables, fruits, other types of foods, meats, the cut sides of animals, the cut meats, the cutting equipment and handling equipment and surfaces. Such products are can be liquids, aerosols, powders, etc., which do not leave any unpleasant or otherwise undesirable residues, which is non-toxic to humans, which does not cause any problems with compatibility with any of the equipment, meats or surfaces.
Contamination of surfaces and equipment in slaughterhouses by E. coli is a large concern. Nicking or accidentally scratching or slicing the intestinal tract of an animal being slaughtered my require the facility to discard the entire carcass. Given the risk of contamination of other surfaces, other meat, etc., the risk is too great and therefore, control of E. coli bacterial contamination is an on-going challenge.
Therefore, it is an advantage and an objective of the present invention to provide a safe and economical method for the disinfecting and sterilizing foods and meats, cutting surfaces, blades, cutting equipment, etc.
It is yet a further advantage and objective of the present invention to provide a formulation and method of disinfecting all types of foods, vegetables, fruits, meats, at all stages of their processing, and of all equipment, surfaces and other handling devices associated therewith.
It is yet a further advantage of the present invention to provide a liquid disinfectant and sterilization solution containing capsicum as the active disinfecting and sterilizing agent, which, optionally, avoids the drawbacks spraying, creating fogs or mists during handling, mixing or manufacturing, etc.
It is yet a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a safe, environmentally friendly, effective disinfectant and sterilizant for controlling fungus, viruses, microorganisms, insects and other pests associated with slaughterhouses and meat processing facilities.
In summary, the present invention is a safe, environmentally friendly, effective disinfectant and sterilizant and method of use for controlling insects and pests associated with slaughterhouses and meat processing facilities. By contacting cut meats, cutting equipment, surfaces, etc., with an aqueous solution containing any operable sterilizing and disinfecting-effective amount of capsicum, the living organism in contact with the disinfecting and sterilizing solution will be killed and/or rendered inert or inactive. Spraying and injecting the disinfecting and sterilizing solution into foods such as cut meats or animals, cutting surfaces, cutting equipment, refrigerators or freezers, handling equipment including processing surfaces and containers, etc., can be sterilized and/or disinfected conveniently.
Adding an inert carrier oil, such as mineral oil, to the composition will render the aqueous solution slightly more viscous, less prone to splashing or spray, and less prone to fogging or misting. The composition can comprise from between 0.1% to about 100% inert carrier oil. Mineral oil is a very common, non-toxic oil which is readily available. Other environmentally safe and food-grade and non-toxic oils or carrier liquids can be used, including various types of mineral oils, castor oil, etc.
One of the major concerns today for any product is its toxicity. Mineral oils and pharmaceutical grades of petrolatum have a long history of wide use by man and controlled tests on animals which attest to their lack of toxicity. Mineral oil has been taken as an internal lubricant for a great many years and both mineral oils and petrolatums have been used as manor ingredients of cosmetics and ointments for an even longer period of time. Passage of the Food Additives Amendment in 1959 let the FDA to require feeding studies with animals on both mineral oils and petrolatums before they could be permitted to be used as additives in food. In fact, many of the hydrocarbons present in mineral oils and petrolatums are also present in many widely distributed natural products, both plant and animal. In general, however, it is still assumed that little if any mineral oil is absorbed if taken internally or externally, but that some indication is given that metabolism of some of the oil components can and may certainly take place.
Numerous other advantages and features of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and the embodiments thereof, from the claims and from the accompanying drawings.